


How Stiles Becomes A HeartBreaker

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, Cheating Lydia Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Physical hurt, Protective Scott McCall, Scott is a Good Friend, breaking up, protective Coach Finstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back and Stiles catches Jackson and Lydia having sex.</p><p>He comes up with a plan thanks to Scott to get revenge unfortunately he's the one that ends up hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles Becomes A HeartBreaker

Stiles was crushed, pommelled, heart broken what ever word you can think off, that has anything to do with hurt or anger, but most of all confusion explains his feelings.

 

“Three months, Scott, three months” Stiles shouts he wants to hit something but their in the woods the only things to punch are trees or Scott and he doesn’t want to break his hand on either.

 

“I know dude, I know” Scott says pulling his friend in for a hug, Stiles pulls back however because he doesn’t want Scott to take any pain away because that kind of heart ache needs to be channelled into something productive.

 

“Jackson’s been back three days Scott, three fucking days and she’s all ready cheating on me with him” Stiles tells Scott what he all ready knows but he needs to rant and rave so his best friend just nods.

 

“Maybe if you talk to her” Scott says, always the one to look for an easy and non violent way out of it.

 

“Talk to her? Scott if I even look at her I will cry my eyes out and try and shoot Jackson with wolfs bane bullets” Stiles shouts this time he does punch a tree.

 

It was a bad idea because even Scott could hear the creaking of bone without his super hearing.

 

Stiles screams but this time its for his sore hand.

 

“It’s not broken their wasn’t a snap it just looks badly cut and probably really painful” Scott reassured his friend taking his hand and ripping off part of his own shirt to wrap his brothers knuckles.

 

“What am I going to do?” Stiles whispers his voice is empty and just plain sad.

“Break up with her, confront her? What ever you decide I will be here for you” Scott tells him.

 

“I just want to break her heart like she broke mine” Stiles says with a whimper in his voice when Scott wraps the improvised bandage around his knuckles.

 

“Well the most important thing to Lydia is her image” Scott tells him suggestively.

 

“I know Scott, I was the one that had to spend hours getting makeovers and a whole new expensive wardrobe before she would let people know we were dating” Stiles tells him pissed off.

 

He walks off in the direction of his Jeep he just needs to be somewhere that isn’t woods.

 

“Well if you want to get her back maybe you could humiliate her like publicly dumping her or something” Scott says and he immediately regrets it because Stiles gets an evil glint in his eye.

 

“What?” Scott asks.

 

“You’ll see soon enough” Stiles laughs, its not his usual happy laugh its full of sadness.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Stiles” Lydia beams up at her boyfriend he smile is forced and not as bright as it used to be, now that Stiles knows her dirty little secret the signs are everywhere.

 

“Lydia” Stiles fakes smiles, sitting in his usual seat next to her in Chemistry.

“What happened to your hand?” She asks fake concerned at the purple bandage “And why’s your bandage purple?” Lydia asks

“Nothing just hurt it and Deaton gave me the bandage its soaked in something to help with the healing” Stiles lies well sort of lies Deaton did give him it but it isn’t to help healing.

“Oh okay, you wanna go out tonight? I have something I need to talk to you about” Lydia tells him.

 

Before he could answer the backstabbing bitch, her mother came in and shushed the class.

 

And not ten minutes after the class had started who other than Jackson Whittemore came in smirk firmly in place, Jackson’s eyes met Lydia and smiled and and then looked at Ms Martin.

 

“Sorry I’m late Natalie” Jackson smirked.

 

“It’s Ms Martin during class hours Jackson” Natalie smiled “Take a seat” She directed him to the back but as he walked past Stiles desk Stiles couldn’t wait till school finished he needed to do it then.

He stood and in one swift motion his bandaged hand connected with Jackson’s face.

 

Jackson went flying back into students and the fell to the floor, a couple of girls screamed when Jackson landed on their tables.

 

“Hurts doesn’t it” Stiles gasped out low enough for the werewolf to hear “Curtsey of Deaton its a special wolfs bane it hurts like hell when skin to skin contact is initiated” Stiles smirked but the smirk fell because his hand was killing before but now its stinging like nothing he’s ever felt before.

 

“Stiles!” Ms Martin shouted and so did Lydia but Stiles just walked forward pushing the abandoned desks out the way as he walks forward to the dazed Jackson.

Students are on their feet, out of the way of Jackson and Stiles.

 

Ms Martin tells someone to go get Coach Finstock and Scott McCall but Stiles just takes the moment to punch Jackson repetitively.

 

Stiles was about to hit him again when Jackson picked up an abandoned umbrella left near his head and the next thing felt was his nose exploding with blood his lip split in four different places and his his eye felt fat.

 

Lydia gasps when she sees him on the floor Jackson goes to punch him but the girl steps in front of him and stops him.

 

“He started it” Jackson growls his eyes are flashing blue but the others can’t see because he has his back to them.

 

“Murderer” Stiles hisses when he sees his eyes.

 

Jackson twitches wanting to attack again but Lydia’s in the way.

 

Stiles stands just in time for Coach and Scott to come bursting through the door a crowd has gathered outside and everyone looks at him in shock.

 

Stiles launches himself at Jackson but Scott beats him to it and the Jackson’s own nose breaks with the force of the alphas punch.

 

“This is your fault” Scott hisses at Lydia before turning to look at Stiles.

 

Scott growls low when he sees Stiles face he looks like he’s been beat up by fifty different men, the wooden handle of the umbrella that did the damage left pieces of wood splinters in his face.

 

“This is not my daughters fault” Natalie comes to her daughters aid and checks her over for injury, Coach is seeing to Stiles.

 

“He knows” Scott says to Lydia and the girl pales.

“Stiles I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to happen it just did and it was only once” Lydia tried to move forward but her mother stopped her.

 

“Scott” Stiles whimpers his words are jumbled and he can barely talk.

 

“Yeah buddy?” Scott asks going up to his friend.

 

“I think my jaws broke” Stiles tells him but it doesn’t really come out that way theirs a lot of tears in Stiles eyes and Scott can just about make out his words.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital” Coach says guiding him out by the shoulders.

 

“What about Jackson?” Natalie asks.

 

“Jackson doesn’t have a scratch on him” Coach says glaring at the jocks head.

 

Natalie looks at Jackson and notices the lack of bruising or cuts to his face “I could have sworn the punch connected” She said.

 

“Right now, I don’t care but as acting principle I need to get him to the hospital and as for you Mr Whittemore your suspended until further notice” Coach glares and ushers Stiles and Scott out the room.

 

“Thanks Coach” Scott tells him.

 

“Nobody hurts my pseudo sons but me” Coach tells them earning a chuckle and a cry of pain from Stiles.


End file.
